Londres
by Hermystic
Summary: Avant de rejoindre Grace à Rome, Harold s'arrête à Londres où il fait une rencontre des plus ... intéressante !


**Titre :** Londres

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** John/Sherlock Finch/Grace

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand-chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a pu produire ! Les univers utilisés dans ce crossover appartiennent à leurs scénaristes respectifs !

 **Notes :** Bonjouur ! Ce Crossover, cela fait un moment que je l'avais en tête ! Je ne l'avais jamais écrit jusque maintenant … Il a fallu que la 100ème Nuit du FoF ait lieu pour que je cède à l'écriture de ce texte ! Le thème était **salaire** et, en guise de contrainte, nous devions écrire un crossover. Cela se passe à la fin de la saison 5 de Person of Interest et après la saison 4 de Sherlock ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Finch avait décidé de partir rejoindre Grace en Italie. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire pour respecter la dernière volonté de son collègue, et ami, Reese qui voulait qu'il reprenne une vie aussi normale que possible. Avant cela, il voulait prendre du temps pour lui et s'arrêta à Londres. C'était une ville qu'il avait toujours voulu visiter mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le faire.

En arrivant dans la capitale anglaise, il découvrit une diversité culturelle qui l'enchantait. Il passa ses journées dans les musées, les bibliothèques et autres lieux culturels dont il avait déjà pu entendre parler. Il en profitait aussi pour découvrir les parcs qui rivalisaient aisément avec le Central Park de New-York. Il se baladait dans l'un d'eux quand un prénom crié le fit s'arrêter.

Il regarda avec une touche d'espoir autour de lui mais ne vit personne qui ressemblait à _son_ John. C'était seulement un grand brun accompagné d'une petite fille qui se dirigeait vers un homme plus petit. Les trois personnes se rejoignirent et se dirigèrent vers l'aire de jeux du parc. Harold ne put guère s'en empêcher et les suivit.

Devant lui, les deux hommes tenaient chacun une main de l'enfant avant de lâcher la petite fille qui courut jusqu'aux jeux. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc et Finch fit de même de façon à qu'il ne soit pas repéré. Il ne dut pas être bien discret parce que l'homme blond se dirigea vers lui, les poings serrés le long du corps. L'homme à lunettes se tendit mais ne bougea pas de sa place. Après tout, il avait le droit d'être assis lui aussi.

« Hm, bonjour, salua l'inconnu.

\- Bonjour, répondit Harold.

\- Je … Nous avons remarqué que vous nous avez suivi depuis un moment, est-ce que nous nous connaissons ? demanda l'homme.

\- Oh … Non ! Je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai importuné vous et votre … ami, dit Harold en s'excusant, confus.

\- C'est juste que … Mon compagnon qui vous a remarqué. Selon lui, vous … vous avez la même attitude que moi quand … quand je l'ai perdu, bafouilla le père de l'enfant.

\- Que … Je ne comprends pas … fit Harold, confus.

\- Hé bien … Sherlock, commença-t-il en désignant du doigt le brun toujours assis sur le banc, a simulé sa mort pour ne pas être repéré par des individus louches et … et cela a blessé tout son entourage, expliqua alors l'homme, ému en évoquant ces souvenirs.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais vraiment pas … fit Harold, gêné.

\- Qu'importe, c'est du passé, bougonna l'autre homme, toujours est-il que cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez pris en filature, reprit-il d'une voix ferme en croisant les bras.

\- Vous … Vous portez le même prénom qu'un être cher que … que je viens de perdre, souffla Harold en baissant la tête.

\- Oh … Navré si mon prénom vous a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, fit John.

\- C'est très bête en plus … Surtout que cela doit être un prénom commun en Angleterre, marmonna Harold.

\- Assez, oui ! » acquiesça John.

Tous deux virent le grand brun se diriger vers eux. Ils restèrent silencieux en attendant qu'il les rejoigne. John garda un œil sur sa fille alors que Sherlock était près d'eux.

« Tu avais raison Sherlock, il a perdu un être qui lui est cher, dit John en le gardant.

\- Maintenant que je le vois de plus près, je peux même dire que les conséquences de l'accident qu'il a eu par le passé ressortent un peu plus suite à cette perte, qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps devant un écran d'ordinateur, que son salaire est … correct si j'en juge sa tenue et qu'il est seulement de passage dans la capitale si j'en crois les plis de ses vêtements, énonça-t-il à l'intention de John plus que d'Harold.

\- Sherlock … Il est toujours là tu sais ? fit John en soupirant, dépité.

\- Je suis vraiment impressionné par vos capacités de déductions qui sont … Toutes exacts, fit Harold, abasourdi, je suis rescapé d'une explosion d'un bateau il y a plusieurs années de ça et les conséquences … sont irréversibles, raconta-t-il, depuis ce moment-là, mon état d'esprit guide mes douleurs allant de la nervosité à la tristesse de perdre un être cher, continua-t-il, nous … nous avons travaillé ensemble sur des programmes informatiques qui nous a permis de vivre de façon confortable mais il est … mort … au cours d'une mission, fit-il en éludant la réalité, et là … je vais rejoindre mon ancienne fiancée à Rome » murmura-t-il, le regard dans le vide.

John était touché par l'histoire de cet homme qui ressemblait tellement à ce qu'il avait vécu quand il avait cru perdre Sherlock. Il se tourna vers le concerné qui, à en croire son visage soucieux, devait penser à la même chose. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et pensaient à la même chose : ils espéraient ne pas avoir donné de faux espoirs à l'homme. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers l'inconnu mais virent un emplacement vide. Ils le cherchèrent des yeux mais ne l'aperçurent pas comme s'il s'était évaporé, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

En réalité, Finch avait simplement profité d'un moment d'inattention pour se cacher derrière un arbre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Cela paraissait tellement énorme comme scénario que c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il ait survécu. Les balles … Elles avaient criblé le corps de John. Personne ne pouvait survivre à cela à de tels impacts. L'informaticien ferma les yeux, forts. Il ne voulait pas que le sacrifice de John ait été fait en vain, il ne voulait pas que le cauchemar recommence, il voulait juste … avoir une vie normale.

* * *

A bientôt !


End file.
